A mon très cher amour
by Meijishi
Summary: Quand une jeune femme déprimé que ses déclarations échouent les unes après les autres décide de faire une dernière tentative et se met à nue pour l'homme qu'elle aime


Les belles paroles que vous trouverez ci-dessous sont la traductions des chansons "Listen to your heart" de DHT, "Le blues de toi" de Mélissa M et Pras, "How deep is your love" des Bee Gees, "Here be waiting for you" de Richard Marx, "Sorry seems to be the hardest word" d'Elton John et Blue et enfin "I do it for you" de Bryan Adams.

Je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai légerement modifié certains passages dans les chansons. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

A mon très cher amour…

Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire, je le sais de par le regard que tu as. J'ai construit mon amour mais celui-ci s'effondre et mon petit coin de paradis s'obscurcit.

Ecoute mon cœur quand ce dernier t'appelle, écoute mon cœur, il n'y a rien d'autre que je te demande de faire.

Je ne sais pas où tu vas ni pourquoi tu pars et parfois je me demande si ce combat en vaut la peine car nos moments précieux se sont tous perdus dans la marée, emportés et plus rien ne semble être ce qu'il est…

Alors écoute mon cœur avant de lui dire adieu…

Nos souvenirs explosent ma tête et notre avenir est déjà un vieux gadget. C'est une aventure que tu as oubliés et mes violons sont mélancoliques, me faisant un long solo de folie.

J'ai le blues de toi, de tes silences tendres et de ta voix. Oui, j'ai le blues de toi sans qui j'ai tant de mal à être moi… Et j'avais envie de faire mon ciel dans ton enfer.

Ça me rend folle je crois d'avoir le blues de toi, me disant que peut-être tout ça ne sert à rien que mes mots se perdront dans le vent…

Et avoir envie de venir te dire que je regrette… au moins cela m'a permis de pouvoir penser à toi un instant.

Je sais que je m'étais dis que je t'oublierais mais je n'ai pas choisi d'y penser et de me voir pleine de regrets…

Je connais tes yeux sous le soleil du matin, je sens que tu me touches sous une pluie torrentielle. Et à l'instant où tu t'éloignes loin de moi, je veux à nouveau te sentir dans mes bras.

Tu viens vers moi dans une brise d'été, me protégeant du froid à l'intérieur de ton amour, puis doucement tu repars…

A quel point ton amour est profond ? J'ai vraiment besoin de le savoir car nous vivons dans un monde d'imbéciles qui nous brisent au lieu de nous laisser faire car nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre.

Je crois en toi car tu connais la porte menant à mon âme, car tu es ma lumière dans mes plus profondes et sombres heures. Tu es mon sauveur lorsque je tombe…

Mais tu te dis que je ne suis peut-être pas très attachée à toi, alors qu'au fond de toi tu sais que c'est réellement le cas…

Des océans nous séparent jour après jour et moi, je deviens folle petit à petit… j'entends ta voix à l'autre bout mais cela ne guérit pas ma douleur.

Peu importe où tu vas, peu importe ce que tu fais, je resterai ici à t'attendre. Peu importe ce que cela impliquera ou comment mon cœur se brisera… je resterai ici à t'attendre.

J'ai pris pour acquis toutes les fois où j'ai cru, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que ça durerait. J'entends les rires, je goûte mes larmes mais je ne peux m'approcher de toi maintenant.

Ne vois-tu pas que tu me rends complètement folle ?

Alors dis-moi

Que dois-je faire pour tu m'aimes ?

Que dois-je faire pour que tu te soucies de moi ?

Que dois-je faire quand la foudre me frappe ?

Et quand je me réveille et que tu n'es pas là ?

Que dois-je faire pour que tu veuilles de moi ?

Que dois-je faire pour que tu m'écoutes ?

Que devrais-je dire quand tout est fini ?

C'est triste, si triste…

C'est une triste situation

Et ça devient de plus en plus absurde

C'est triste, si triste…

Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous en parler encore une fois ?

Pardon semble être le mot le plus fort à cet instant…

Regarde dans mes yeux et tu verras ce que tu représentes pour moi. Cherche dans ton cœur, dans ton âme et quand tu m'y trouveras, tu pourras arrêter de chercher.

Ne dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer, car tu sais que c'est la vérité.

Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se batte pour mon amour car je ne peux m'en empêcher il n'y a rien d'autre que je ne désires davantage et tu sais que c'est la vérité.

Ton amour est unique et aucun autre ne pourra me donner le même.

La lettre que tenait Gray tombait lentement vers le sol car ce dernier courrait déjà à la recherche de la femme de l'eau qui venait de lui déclarer sa flamme.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture ^^


End file.
